I kissed a boy
by Miss Elenath
Summary: After an unplanned party kiss Sam begins to develop feelings for his best friend, Blaine. Because he doesn't want to destroy the friendship he ask some other friends what to do. But in the end it's up to him to decide… will he go after Blaine or not?


Summary: After an unplanned party kiss Sam begins to develop feelings for his best friend, Blaine. Because he doesn't want to destroy the friendship he ask some other friends what to do. But in the end it's up to him to decide… will he go after Blaine or not?

**I Kissed A Boy**

Sam was a little drunk but that was okay, since it was Blaine's birthday party. They had toasted several times to the birthday boy, otherwise Sam wouldn't have drunk anything. Mostly it was Puck who thought another toast was the best that had ever happened to Blaine since he left the womb exactly seventeen years ago.

Ryder, Jake and Marley were sitting on the couch that stood in the basement of the Hudson-Hummel house. Brittany and Santana were hanging at each other on the opposite seats. Why Santana had come to Lima was obvious – everybody knew she didn't care about Blaine – so Sam kept an eye on them because he knew they would make out sooner or later. He could always sense lesbian stuff coming. And he deserved some eye candy. He had been single for some time now, since Mercedes had decided not to come back to him.

Who, by the way, was here with her big, fat, strong new boyfriend who had about absolute nothing in common with Sam. They were exact opposites and Sam only admitted to himself that he was a little scared of the big boy.

"This is really disgusting", Sam said, nipping on his red plastic cup. He didn't even know what was in it but he knew he didn't like drinks that tasted like peppermint.

"Then why are you drinking it?", Tina asked.

"Come on, man, it's Blaine's party. He wants me to drink", Sam said.

"Actually he said 'everybody can drink whatever they want'", Tina said.

"But his eyes said _'Sam, drink my bad punch or I will punch you'_", Sam in Blaine's voice. Tina rolled her eyes, fixating them on the mentioned boy who was busy talking to Unique.

"What a lame party. We should play spin-the-bottle."

Unfortunately, Puck was in ear-shot and immediately jumped on Tina's idea.

"Totally! Who would've thought that such a _great_ idea would come from your mouth?" He put an arm around Tina and walked her away. She gave a quick glance to Sam who only shrugged his shoulders. Be careful with what you wish for, et cetera.

While Puck drummed up everybody, Sam poured more punch into his cup.

"Don't drink it all, frog-mouth. I will need that because obviously this is a kindergarten party where nobody has the guts to snog who they want to snog", Kitty said, pushing him away. Punch slopped over Sam's cup and wetted his shirt.

"What the hell!?", he exclaimed.

"That was your own fault!" Kitty smirked, poured punch into her cup and walked to the people who were sitting together, forming a circle.

"Damn!" Sam grabbed some napkins and tried to dry the worst. It didn't work, a big dark patch stood out of his green shirt. Damn, that was so not cool!

He grabbed a new cup and filled it while Puck, self-declared party leader, called him. Looking as evil as he could to Kitty, Sam walked to the circle and looked for a place. He decided to sit between Blaine and Ryder who had nothing to talk about anyway.

"Damn those arrogant cheerios", he said to Blaine, who didn't answer because he was spinning the bottle. It twirled fast, got slower and eventually stopped pointing at Santana. She immediately crossed her arms.

"No way I'm gonna kiss the gay prince."

"Santana, it's his birthday", Sam said. "If somebody is allowed to refuse it's him."

"The point of this game is kissing, not bitching", Puck said, looking very satisfied.

"Hey, nobody is forced to –", Blaine started.

"Yes, they are!", Puck interrupted. Santana rolled her eyes and finally moved forward. Blaine too, they touched lips for like one millisecond and then it was Santana's turn to spin the bottle. It pointed to Tina. This time Santana had nothing to protest and Sam pushed grinningly his elbow against Blaine.

"This is only the first time tonight, I bet you."

"The first time for Tina and Santana?"

"The first time something lesbian happens."

Blaine laughed. Tina looked at him while she spun the bottle. It pointed at Ryder and Sam got the feeling that wasn't what Tina had hoped for.

When Ryder spun the bottle, it pointed to Jake. Both boys protested even fiercer than Santana had. Sam chuckled.

"Kiss the boy", he sang.

"This is only the first time tonight that something gay happens", Blaine said amused to Sam as Ryder and Jake kissed.

"Who do you want to kiss?", Sam whispered. He himself had his eyes on Mercedes, but only for old time's sake. He wouldn't mind kissing any of the girls. The boys… well, some he would mind. The ones he didn't like for example. But on the other hand, he had never kissed a boy before and he would somehow like to know what that felt like.

"Oh, just… you know", Blaine said. "Anybody."

"Dude, it's your birthday", Sam said encouraging.

"Yes… I know", Blaine stated.

Jake kissed Marley, and then Marley kissed Tina. After that Tina spun the bottle very fast around. It pointed at Sam. Not really what Sam had wished for, but then again he hadn't thrown an eye on a specific person tonight. Tina was one of his best friends and one quick kiss wouldn't do anyone bad.

A few moments later the bottle pointed at his other best friend. Blaine blushed and chocked while staring at the bottle.

"You don't have to", Sam reminded him, not sure if he should be offended by this reaction.

"No, no… it's okay", Blaine said, clearing his throat. Sam leaned forward and planted a big, fat smack on Blaine's mouth.

Afterwards he asked himself why all the boys were so afraid to kiss another boy. There was no different to kissing a girl. Such wimps.

Blaine spun the bottle. Sure enough, it pointed at Sam. The crowd cheered, and Ryder smacked Sam's shoulder.

"Ten seconds now!", Puck stated. "And at the third time you have to use tongues." He smirked at Kitty, who seemed a little bored.

"And for the fourth time they have to get a room", Jake laughed.

"I hope you are still happy about those rules when you have to kiss Ryder again", Sam said.

"We'll see about that", Jake said. "Now get it on."

"I really don't know…", Blaine said.

"Oh come on, you sissy", Santana said.

Sam laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder, telling him it was okay to back out. But then Blaine nodded and turned to Sam, who couldn't say anything as his friend grasped his collar and pulled him close. Before their lips met, Blaine hesitated and looked in Sam's eyes.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Dude, it's your birthday", Sam said. Finally Blaine loosened up, grinning for a moment before he closed the distance. This time it was more gentle, more a real kiss. Sam closed his eyes and felt Blaine's lips on his. They were warm and tasted like peppermint. Mixed with Blaine's own flavour though, and it was the first time Sam liked peppermint. He moved his lips a little so he could get more of it. Blaine moved against him, giving Sam the chills. He reflexively ran his tongue over his own mouth, touching also Blaine's lips, making the other boy jump a little.

Sam pulled back, ready to apologize, but immediately the cheering of his friends that he hadn't heard before came to his ears. He took back his hand that somehow had found it's way to Blaine's neck.

"Eight seconds, but we'll let that one go", Puck said. Tina was sitting there quietly, and Sam was thankful that she didn't think everything was so fucking funny like all the others did. It wasn't. Here he was, kissing a boy for the first time, actually liking it (more than he thought he would) and everybody was amused about it. No. This should have been a private moment. Too late now.

He didn't feel like kissing anyone now. Despite that, he spun the bottle and watched it point at Marley. With one glance to Jake he kissed the girl, or better brushed his lips against hers, and came back to his place.

The world seemed to have conspired against him. Now Marley's bottle chose him and everybody was expressing their opinions about how Sam got them all, boys and girls. So he got back up and kissed the brunette, right in front of her boyfriend's face. Somehow, she tasted like peppermint too, and Sam went back to hating it.

When he spun the bottle afterwards he decided this was his last time. He'd have to find an excuse to end the game. Enough kissing had been going on for one evening now.

The bottle pointed to Mercedes' boyfriend Shane.

"No way", Sam and Shane said simultaneously.

"I'd rather die", Shane added.

"Don't panic", Puck interfered. "Let's just spin the bottle again, Sam", he said, looking nervously at Shane.

"What? No. No backing out", Santana said, nodding to Shane. "Just because Mr. Homophobe is afraid to let his precious little princess come out and play? Why does he get to say no?"

Shane sprang up and shook his fist against Santana, who was just as eager to fight as he was. In the upcoming tumult Sam got up and retreated to the couch. He wasn't the only one who wasn't in the mood to play anymore so the game dissolved soon.

Artie came to him, just when Mercedes and Shane were leaving.

"He really is homophobe", Artie said.

"Maybe. But to tell the truth I wasn't exactly eager to kiss him, too", Sam said, sipping on his punch, asking himself if he would have wanted to kiss Blaine a third time. But no, he wouldn't have… not in public anyway.

"Totally understandable", Artie nodded. "And Mercedes?"

"I'm over her, dude", Sam said.

"But you haven't had a girlfriend since she broke up with you, too."

Sam frowned at Artie who immediately raised his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Sam shrugged and decided he needed more punch. Just when he was at the table, pouring it into his cup, he wondered why he liked peppermint again. Maybe he had drunk so much that he didn't even bother any more…

"Sam! Hey!" Blaine suddenly was there, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Don't drink too much!"

"You mean like you?" Sam raised his eyebrows, and Blaine giggled.

"It's my birthday, remember?"

"I think I will never ever forget it", Sam murmured more to himself. He had kissed his best friend. It didn't matter that it was because of a game. It had happened. Sam felt Blaine's lips still on his. He backed away from Blaine's arm and drank a few sips. This was awkward.

"Yeah, let's rock it!", Blaine decided. "Are we gonna sing a duet?"

Sam shook his head. "Not now, I'm… I really have to pee."

Okay, that was the worst excuse he had ever used to avoid a situation. But on the other hand he really had to pee.

When he came back from the bathroom, Blaine was singing with Tina. She looked happier than she had the whole evening and when the song ended she hung herself on Blaine, laughing. Blaine hugged her back, obviously happy, too. Sam only realised he was staring when Blaine looked up and met his gaze.

Sam reflexively looked down and bit his lip. As he glanced back, Blaine was still watching him. Sam couldn't help himself but to hold his eyes. Although they were metres apart he felt like they were the only persons in the room.

Then Tina broke the hug and Blaine turned to her, talking. Sam cleared his throat and turned around to look for someone, anyone, to chat with. His heart was rushing and he felt kind of hot. This was not how he was supposed to feel after eye-contact with his best friend.

Something was definitely off.

* * *

Waking up, Sam's head hurt. His mouth tasted like peppermint, his feet were ice cold and the sun was shining brightly through the open curtains. But although he had a hang-over he felt good, a warm spark was burning inside of him. Instead of lying in bed for some time, he got up and went hummingly downstairs.

"Good morning!", he said coming into the kitchen, spreading out his arms.

"You're in a good mood", Burt annotated. Carol nodded.

"So the party was good?", she asked. "Judging after the mess in the basement I'd thought so."

"The party was extraordinary. I didn't expect anything else, of course", Sam said. He got himself some cereals and poured milk over them. "Blaine knows how to party, man!"

Mentioning his best friend's name, the warm spark inside of him went crazy, almost hot. Things were coming back, too. They had kissed? No, that had got to be a dream.

"Blaine also knows how to clean up", Burt said. "He's already down there."

"What?" Sam looked at the clock. 10:40. "I told him to wait until midday. It's Sunday, for God's sake."

"I got the feeling he didn't get too much sleep", Carol said. "Don't get all worked up over it, I'm sure there's plenty left for you to clean."

"Can't wait", Sam murmured. He ate some cereals but somehow his appetite had vanished. Blaine had been in the house all night and was now cleaning the basement, and Sam had to join him. They would be alone. That thought made him tense up. He didn't want to be alone with Blaine, that would be awkward. How should he act so that things would be normal? And why weren't they?

Sam shook his head to himself, deciding he was still drunk. He stretched his arms and mourned.

"Maybe Blaine's already ready", he said.

Burt looked at him reproachfully. Since Kurt was in New York and Finn had found his own apartment, Sam was the only kid in the house and sometimes he thought Burt liked to have another 'son'.

"You go downstairs and help your friend now. Here, bring him a coke." He put a can in front of Sam. "Boy's gotta be thirsty from all the work."

Sam grimaced at him but took the can. Plus one for himself.

As his bare feet touched step after step and cleaning noises reached his ear, Sam's stomached ached wildly. Although he was only wearing boxers and a shirt and it was kind of cool in the basement, he felt warmer than one minute ago in the kitchen. That was exactly how he had felt yesterday the whole evening after…

Sam stopped at the last step and stared at Blaine who hadn't noticed him yet.

"No way", Sam mumbled. He silently went back up and leaned against a wall in the hallway. The kiss had really happened. And since then he was kind of freaking out. This was not good, not with Blaine. They were friends, really good friends. If he would fall for another boy – and that seemed to be exactly what was happening – why couldn't it be anyone else? Anybody. Artie, Joe… hell, even Finn would've been better to crush on. But not Blaine, come on, Sam, what even are you doing? Are you a little bit much masochistic?

Sam looked at his hands with the cans. So what now? Pretend like nothing was going on. Sam never has had to pretend anything, he didn't even know if he was capable of it.

He took a deep breath and went downstairs again.

"Hey best friend!"

No, no, that was overdoing it. Sam tried to smile a little less as Blaine stood up from the ground, holding a big blue bag.

"You're already up?", he asked.

"Hey, do I look like I sleep till noon?"

"Uhm… yes?" Blaine laughed. So adorable. He put down his bag and took the can from Sam. As he opened it and drank a sip, Sam realised he was staring and opened his own can, looking around. Two full bags were standing in the corner and the ground was almost perfectly clean.

"Why didn't you wait? I said I'll help you, man. It's your birthday, you shouldn't to all the work alone."

"It _was_ my birthday", Blaine said. "This is over now."

"Still", Sam said. They looked at each other, and then Blaine smiled.

"I appreciate your help, Sam, really. And that you let me celebrate here…"

Sam laughed. "Thank Burt and Carol. I think they miss a full-house."

Laughing was surprisingly easy even though his inside exploded from all sort of strange feelings. Despite to what he had thought he liked being alone with Blaine. Only them, nobody to stand between them. That was nice.

If only they could kiss one more time.

Sam swallowed and concentrated on his cold feet. He picked up some things and stuffed them into the bag. Soon they were ready and went back upstairs, Blaine thanking the Hummel-Hudson's for like a thousand times before he went home.

Sam spend the rest of the day daydreaming about Blaine, looking at old pictures and texts and wondering how he could have ever been so blind not to see how absolutely wonderful and perfect this boy was.

He definitely had a problem.

* * *

Before class started Sam went to Artie.

"Dude, can we talk?"

Artie nodded as he took some books out of his locker.

"It's because of Mercedes, Sam. I know."

"Uhm… what?"

"You were very dreamy and distracted yesterday after she left. I'm not blind", Artie said. He closed his locker and started moving his wheelchair.

"No, I'm…"

Artie rolled around to face him. "Look. As much as I liked you two together, she's got a boyfriend and I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to go after her."

Sam took a deep breath, while Artie gave him a warm smile. Maybe it would be better to talk to Finn. He's a teacher now, an adult, he knew stuff.

"Okay, I accept your advice. Thanks dude!" Sam patted Artie on the back and went to the teacher's lounge. Of course he wasn't allowed to go inside so he hung out at the door and called for Finn as Coach Beiste came out.

"Evans, don't you have class to attend to?", the Coach said.

"It's important!"

"I'm sure Mr Hudson is here during the break", Beiste said.

"Mr Hudson." Sam grinned. Beiste on the other hand wasn't amused so he nodded.

"_I'll be back_", Sam said in his best Arnold-Schwarzenegger-voice. Beiste still wasn't laughing. Strange woman.

As he turned around he had the glorious idea to see Mrs Pillsbury. After all it was her job to listen to student problems, right?

But class started in like two minutes so Sam would have to wait anyway. Damn. He rushed into class just before the maths teacher did.

And there he was, looking slightly concerned but still oh-so-charming.

"Where have you been? I was worried", Blaine said.

"Dude, I'm not even late. Why would you worry, I can totally take care of myself."

"Yeah, we all know that", Blaine murmured. He wrote something on his paper in front of him. Sam resisted the temptation to put his hand comfortingly on Blaine's shoulder – maybe it would be suspicious – and got out his books.

* * *

After class he couldn't think of anything to separate from Blaine, and he didn't even want to do that. So he had to wait until the next break before he could go to Mrs Pillsbury's office.

She was arranging some pamphlets when Sam appeared in the door and knocked against it.

"Sam", she greeted him. "What can I do for you?"

Sam went in, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Now he would have to say it. Why didn't he think it through?

"Uhm, I have a problem, I…" Sam looked around. The door was still open. Mrs Pillsbury put down her pamphlets and pointed to the chairs.

"Sit down", she said, going around the desk to close the door. Good. But still…

"I… am… I think I have… my problem is…" Sam didn't know how to put it. Mrs Pillsbury sat behind her desk and waited patiently.

"I'm…"

"Something about your college choice?", she offered.

"No, that's fine, I'm waiting for responses now", he said. Mrs Pillsbury nodded.

"So it's something private."

"Yes!" Sam pointed very relieved at her. Then he drummed on his legs. Let's get it over with, Sam Evans.

"I have a crush."

"Oh… that's nice", the teacher said, obviously waiting for the problem here.

"I know what you're thinking, that's something to be happy about, right? But uhm… it's a complicated situation. I don't wanna risk our friendship, it's the best friendship I ever had. It's so stupid to crush on good friends!"

"Not at all", Mrs Pillsbury said. "Did you know that more than 70% of all relationships start as friendships? And did you know that it's more likely for a marriage to work if the partners were friends some time before they involved romantically? Here."

She reached behind her desk and laid two pamphlets in front of him. They read 'So I'm in love with my best friend' and 'So you have wet dreams about your platonic friend'.

"You're not the first one with that problem and you certainly won't be the last one, Sam", she said encouragingly. Sam took the leaflets. His hands were shaking a bit.

"So it's totally normal?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"But what am I supposed to do? I think he would be so disappointed of me because…" Sam swallowed. They were supposed to be the best team ever, gay-guy and girl-dating-dude, totally not falling for each other.

"He?", she said, before giving him another pamphlet. Sam couldn't help but smile a little as he took it. 'So you're gay now.'

"No. Only for Blaine. I mean… I think. I don't really care about that. I just like him."

She nodded. "But you should be aware that other people care about those categories. A lot."

Sam took a deep breath.

"So?"

"Well, what do you _want_ to do?"

Sam stared out of the window. Wasn't she supposed to answer the questions here? What did he want? How should he know that, man.

"I don't know", he finally said, looking back at her.

"Well… do you want to know if he feels the same? Or do you want to wait until your crush fades away?", she suggested.

"It just felt _so_ _good_ kissing him", Sam said with his eyes on his hands.

"Have you talked to him about the kiss?", she asked.

Sam shrugged. "It was because of spin-the-bottle, not really romantic material, you know."

More pamphlets appeared. They said 'So you fall way too easily for someone' and 'So you're a boy crushing like a girl'.

"Well, Blaine is gay", Mrs Pillsbury said. "Maybe he liked the kiss too. You could talk about the party and then very inconspicuously ask who he liked kissing the most."

"No can do. The only other person he kissed was Santana."

"Then… tell him you're sorry he didn't get to kiss the hottest boy in the room but instead you."

Sam blinked, not sure if she just had insulted him.

"Or simply wait. Sometimes a crush fades away after a week or two. Teenagers at your age think everything is the most important thing in the world but it is not. There will be others. Hm?" She looked questioningly at him.

"I will think about it", Sam said. He stuffed all pamphlets into his backpack and got up. "Thanks… I think."

"If you want to talk you can always come here", Mrs Pillsbury confirmed.

* * *

After having read all the pamphlets Sam knew now that it was okay to crush on his best friend, that wet dreams didn't necessarily mean you're in love, that guys who thought to be straight can discover to like other boys even in their late 20s, that one average kiss poured out a lot of hormones who could make you think you're in love and that emotionally attachment after short romantically body contact was not something an average dude developed, but what still was very normal and okay to do.

Great. Maybe he could become the next counsellor at school. It still didn't tell him how to behave in Blaine's presence and what to do with all those feelings. Damn you, useless pamphlets!

He would have to talk to someone who was more involved. But right now he couldn't bring himself to stop from looking at old pictures in his phone. If Blaine was on it she stared at it for a few minutes, if not he immediately went on to the next one.

That was a healthy way to spend his time, get over it.

The doorbell rang. Sam didn't care to open the door but he wanted to know who it was so he opened his own door and listened. Finn's voice came to his ears.

"Great", Sam said quietly. Now he didn't have to wait in front of the teacher's lounge again.

* * *

"Finn, I _really_ need to talk to you", he said when he came into the living room. Finn and his parents were sitting on the couch, Burt opening a beer can.

"Hey Sam, nice to see you too", Finn said.

"Yeah whatever! Come on."

"I just arrived, man, give me a minute."

"What's so important, Sam?", Carol wanted to know.

"Private stuff." Sam tried to sound as casual as possible.

"What, are you having secrets from us?", Burt wanted to know.

"Yes", Sam said. "I'm not gonna tell you all my teenage problems."

"Oh god, is this about a girl?", Finn said.

"More or less", Sam said.

Burt waved Finn away. "Go, talk to your broth- to Sam."

"I heard that", Sam said while already leaving the room.

"I think they are now talking about adopting you", Finn said when he arrived in the kitchen. Sam was busy making a sandwich with whole-wheat bread, non-fat-yoghurt and cucumber.

"Haha", he said.

Finn sat on the table, drinking his beer. "Who is it? And why do you need my advice?"

"It's complicated", Sam said.

"When isn't it?"

Sam sat down opposite to Finn and put his plate onto the table. "Look. We're really good friends, my crush and I. I don't wanna ruin it."

Finn frowned. "Really good friends?"

"Best friends", Sam nodded and waited for Finn to catch up. And he did, he made an 'Oh'-Sound and inhaled deeply.

"Sam… before you get in it too deep I have to tell you something."

"Until now I just dated girls who I barely knew before dating. But now…? Friendship stuff, so complicated!" Sam sighed and bite into his sandwich. Then he looked to Finn who still frowned.

"Do you remember the week before Sadie Hawkins and how Tina sang a song to Blaine?", he said.

"I do."

"The thing is… I think she still likes him. I'm sorry", Finn said.

"Wait, what? Tina likes Blaine?"

"Yes", Finn said. "It's obvious for everybody except Blaine. And apparently you."

Sam thought back. Had Tina behaved differently or anything? Not that he had noticed. And anyways…

"Her bad, isn't it? He's gay. Or do you think… oh my god!" Sam put down his sandwich. When he could discover he liked boys, Blaine could discover to like girls, right? Noooo. He inhaled slowly and tried not to be too freaky while Finn was still here.

"Of course Blaine is gay but Tina likes him nonetheless. You can't choose that. Although… you know what?" Finn smiled. "When you tell her you like her, maybe she'll change her mind after a while. It happened to me with Quinn and Rachel more than once!"

Sam stopped hyperventilating and stared at Finn.

"I'm sorry?"

"You should totally tell her, dude!"

"I don't like Tina _that way_, man", Sam said. "I'm talking about Blaine. He's my best-best friend."

Now Finn frowned again. "But… you're straight", he said, like to confirm himself that he still knew who he was talking to.

"I'm only seventeen", Sam said, thinking of his pamphlet. "And love doesn't fit in categories."

"So… you're… not straight", Finn said unbelievingly.

"Do you remember two years ago when the whole glee club thought I was having an affair with Kurt? Nobody came with the straight-argument there."

"Yeah, Quinn did", Finn said. "But everybody else was on board as if they'd always thought it's in your spectrum…"

"So could you please get over it and tell me what to do now?", Sam said. Now his appetite was ruined. Not that this was bad, he already had eaten too much.

"Yeah, right, of course", Finn said, straightening up. "Just wonder why all my brothers turn out to be gay."

"I'm not your brother, man, and I'm not full-on gay either!"

Finn grinned. "Right, so… Blaine, huh?

"He's smart, cute, and, I dare to say it, sexy", Sam grinned back. "And I have pamphlets that say it's okay to crush on your best friend."

"Of course it's okay", Finn said. He shrugged. "Just… if you wanna tell him, prepare him first. Maybe give hints."

"Like?"

"Like… showing him that you're also into boys would be a good idea."

"Yeah", Sam said thoughtfully. "I could say how great Ryder's chest looks or something."

"Just don't overdo it."

"Or I could sing. _Do you really want to huuuuurt me_", Sam gave an example.

"Go with the non-vocal-hints", Finn said.

"_I'm just a boy with a crush on you!_" Sam jumped from his chair and played air-guitar.

As he got to the end, he threw his arms in the air. "Yeah, rock'n'roll!" Then he saw that Finn had left the kitchen.

Well, his loss.

* * *

A few days after that Sam got the perfect opportunity even he couldn't miss. He came to Blaine, Unique and Marley chatting about boys.

"I like that Jake is taller than me", Marley said with hearts in her eyes as Sam came into ear-shot. "That's something boy's should be", Unique confirmed.

"Yeah, it's kind of sexy", Blaine said. Sam tried to remember whether Kurt had been taller than Blaine but he couldn't remember.

"I don't mind if a boy is smaller than me", he said as he joined them. Hopefully that wasn't too much.

Marley giggled. "Of course you don't, you don't wanna go out with them."

"Says who?"

"Sam, we're talking about dating", Blaine explained.

"I figured that much", Sam said. He watched Blaine's forehead frown questioningly.

"If you're trying to tell us you're available, I'm too", Unique said, putting her finger onto his chest.

Sam grinned. "Very flattering."

"Wait, Sam, I don't understand", Blaine said. "Since when do you wanna date boys? You are as straight as a ruler."

"I thought that, too", Marley said.

"Oh, don't give the boy a hard time. It's difficult enough to survive in this world when you're different", Unique said, stepping back. "Be a little supportive."

"I am", Blaine said, looking from Sam to Unique and back. "I'm just… confused."

Sam shrugged. How did 'giving a hint' turn into 'coming out'? That wasn't planned. He couldn't find words to say anything especially since Blaine kept looking at him. It made his heart jump around like it was a bird trying to escape it's cage.

"I just… wanna be open to all possibilities?"

"That's the spirit!" Unique tapped his shoulder, then linked arms with Marley and they went away. Sam pressed his books against his stomach so that it would stop twitching.

"Stop looking at me", he said to Blaine.

"I'm sorry", Blaine said and kept looking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not everybody is as sure about things as you are", Sam said.

"Hey, it's cool", Blaine said, finally starting to walk to class. "If you ever have questions you can ask me."

"You mean about sex?"

Blaine blushed so strong Sam never had seen before. "I mean about anything", he answered, avoiding to look at Sam.

"Thanks, bro", he said, not knowing what else to say.

Still, that's what he called progress, yey!

* * *

The weeks passed and Sam didn't know what to do next. Or if he wanted to do anything. Why ruin a perfectly good friendship that elsewise would last forever.

Then one day after school he went to the choir room. He had lost his phone and had already looked for it in all class rooms he'd been in today.

He found it as it rang, lying under the chair he had sit on.

"Hey!", he answered it.

"Sam, where are you?", Blaine wanted to know.

"I'm with you in five", Sam said, knowing that Blaine and probably Tina, too, were waiting for him in front of the school. On his way to them he thought about what Finn had said. Sam really wouldn't know if Tina was in love with Blaine, she never let anything slip! Girls were hard to see through!

The hallways were empty. That was scary, how many horror movies started in empty schools? Better hurry.

He was in the hallway next to the front doors, not in sight yet, as he heard voices. First he jumped but then he realised it was Tina and Blaine. Woah, almost had a heart attack there!

"…it but was he really serious?", Blaine said.

"I don't think he knew what you meant. I mean, he's totally into girls", Tina said.

"I said it's about dating and he agreed!"

Sam frowned and stopped. They were talking about him, weren't they? It wasn't his style to eardrop (seriously!) but this was the opportunity to discover what Blaine thought without having to endure awkward moments.

"But what does it change anyways, Blaine", Tina said.

"What does it change?", Blaine asked unbelievingly. "Everything!"

"It's not that he _likes you!_", she said in a higher voice than normal. "And I thought you were over that? What about Kurt?"

"I will always love Kurt, of course, but he's already moved on. And I think I have, too. In my mind only, but still…"

"And what about me?"

"Well… what about you? We will always be friends", Blaine said.

"This is ridiculous", Tina exclaimed. "Sam doesn't even love you back. You should get over him."

_Whoa._ Blood rushed through Sam's head and it seemed like the ground was spinning around. Blaine liked him? No way. Sam would have noticed something.

But then again, Blaine hadn't noticed anything, too.

And Tina clearly sounded desperate, maybe Finn was right about her crush. Sam decided to interrupt the scene. Not that he had thought it through, his legs were moving without his command.

"Maybe _you_ should get over Blaine", he said, walking around the corner. And yes, his mouth talked without his permission.

Both of his friends blushed.

"Sam! What… Did you…" Blaine didn't finish any sentence and Tina put her hands to her side.

"Eaves-dropping, much?"

"It's not my fault when you talk that loud in an empty hallway", Sam said, avoiding eye-contact with Blaine for this would only stop his brain to work.

Tina crossed her arms.

"Well?", Sam said, waiting for her to admit her crush and then being crushed by Blaine's words that he could never like her that way.

"Tina?", Blaine also said. "What is he talking about?"

The girl puckered her lips. Then she sighed.

"I thought you know. We went on two dates now… didn't they mean anything?"

Blaine opened his mouth without saying anything.

"I told you I like you and you never said anything different, on the contrary you almost kissed me and said I'm the most important person in your life and…" Tina shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I never almost-kissed you", Blaine said, obviously confused.

"Yes, you did! At the Sadie-Hawking's-Dance!"

Blaine just frowned and shook his head.

"Before _he_ interrupted." Tina pointed at Sam as if everything was his fault.

"Well, maybe you tried to kiss him and because you didn't really you could happily lie to yourself that Blaine would've kissed back", Sam said.

"No!"

"Tina", Blaine said softly. "I'm gay. I wondered whether I also like girls when I kissed Rachel at a party but I soon realised I'm _only_ into boys."

"No", Tina said again, this time more sad and to herself. Sam just hoped she wouldn't start crying.

"Let's go home, okay?", Blaine said, putting a hand on her back. As they started walking he looked at Sam who nodded encouragingly. He couldn't say anything. But he had to talk to Blaine, alone. He couldn't believe that all this was real and not a dream, but it was still happening. Blaine hadn't said anything about him, it was Tina who had said it and maybe she was hallucinating. But on the other hand it had sounded like they had talked about it before. Right? Sam didn't misinterpreted things for his own good, did he?

When they drove up to Tina's house, Blaine got out of the car and walked her to the door. Sam stayed on the passenger's seat and drummed nervously on his legs. What to do now, what?

His stomach fluttered as Blaine came back to the car. He got in, closed the door and fastened his belt. Seconds that felt like hours to Sam.

Then Blaine put his hands on the steering wheel and cleared his throat.

"Sam, uhm… What Tina said…" He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Look, I'm sorry."

He leaned back and looked at Sam so regretful that Sam couldn't think of anything to say but 'I forgive you'. Except that there wasn't anything to forgive.

"It will _not_ get in the way of our friendship. In fact I'm almost over it."

"Over me?", Sam asked. Blaine bit his lips and nodded. Damn those lips. Sam breathed in and concentrated on controlling his hands, stopped them from giving away how nervous he felt.

"Are you mad?", Blaine asked.

"No… I'm sad", Sam said. "I don't want you to be over me. That's like opening a Christmas present that looked like a full-functioning Captain America robot and instead turns out to be a stuffed teddy bear. Cute, but kind of disappointing."

He squinted at Blaine, not knowing if he had made himself clear.

"What?" Blaine frowned. Sam cursed himself mentally but there it was, plan B.

"Can we go to my place?", he asked. Having this conversation in the car was sort of lame. Not romantic at all. Plus he needed his pamphlets.

* * *

"Hello Blaine, how nice to see you!", Carol said as they came into the house. "Are you two hungry from school? Or thirsty?"

"We're kind of busy", Sam said.

"I made pancakes!"

"Oh!" Blaine smiled happily at her and then Sam. "I could eat, couldn't you?"

"Okay, we take some upstairs", Sam agreed. Blaine and Carol went into the kitchen. "What, am I invisible? Or inaudible? Blaine!?"

Sam discovered that he wasn't hungry. Blaine wanted him to eat because he thought it was about his weight, when it really wasn't. Then Carol wanted him to eat, too, so Sam just stuffed a pancake into his mouth. There they went.

"Happy now? Can we go now?"

Blaine sighed quietly, making Sam wonder if he tried to avoid being alone with him. His suspicion was confirmed when Blaine, barely in the hallway, suddenly remembered that he had to run an urgent errand for his father.

"I'm sorry, maybe we can talk tomorrow? We see each other in school, right?"

"Wait, you can't just…"

"So sorry!", Blaine called, then shut the door between them.

"…run away", Sam said softly. He stood at the window and watched his friend getting into his car.

This seemed to get more complicated than Sam would have thought.

* * *

"I feel _so_ embarrassed."

"Yeah, well…"

"You probably have a billion questions and there I am, stampeding away. I'm sorry, Sam. I just felt so uncomfortable. I never even meant to tell you…" Blaine gazed around and lowered his voice. "You know what. And suddenly it was all over the menu? Too much."

"Okay", Sam said, taking a Chapstick out of his locker door.

"And that was the exact opposite of what I wanted. I swore I wouldn't let it come between us and at the first opportunity to prove I'm serious…" Blaine shook his head.

"Are you ready?"

"Sam, I swear it won't change anything", Blaine said, stepping closer and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. The touch made Sam shiver inside but he managed to not let it show. He even was that clever to lay his own hand on Blaine's. Skin connecting to skin, he had never asked for anything else.

"Yes, it will", he said.

Blaine withdrew his hand, looking as sad as a homeless puppy. "Are you mad because I broke your trust?"

"Damn it, Blaine, are you even listening to me? I ain't mad!", Sam said, and to prove his words wrong he loudly shut his locker. Maybe not his smartest move.

"Okay, I'm mad because you bailed on me yesterday. Just don't run away again. I don't like that", he added.

"I know. I'm sorry, Sam", Blaine said. Sam quickly glanced around and then leaned forward to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"After school, my place. I have something for you." He only leaned back enough to look Blaine in the eyes. Being that close reminded him of their kiss. So long ago… He wanted to repeat it. But not here, not in the school hallway. This time it would be private.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something", a voice said. Sam jumped back, his heart dashing wildly.

"Damn it, Tina!"

"So you two are together now? Congratulations", Tina said.

"We aren't together, Tina", Blaine said.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow your boyfriend for five minutes", Tina said, pulling Blaine away. He shrugged to Sam who held his look as long as possible.

_Make no mistake, he is mine_, he thought, walking grinningly to class.

* * *

Later they dropped Tina off, as every day. Sam didn't know what she had said to Blaine and it wasn't his business anyway. She got out of the car with a "Have fun, be safe" and didn't look back.

"Darn, she's devastated", Blaine sighed. "Sometimes I wish I was straight. Just to avoid heart breaking stuff like that."

"You can't please everybody, Blaine. Breaking hearts is inevitable in everybody's life."

"I know, it's just…" Blaine sighed again. "I hate it."

"You're too good for this world, man", Sam said.

"I'm really not."

"So. My place now?", Sam said.

Blaine nodded and started the car. If he was uncomfortable he didn't show it.

Sam opened the front door as quiet as possible to avoid parental (oh no, now he started that himself) attention.

The evening before he had cleaned his room, something he was very proud of. Blaine noticed it too:

"Where are your closes when not on the ground?"

"They invented this thing called 'cupboard'", Sam grinned. "It took some time, but it finally caught up with me."

"No way", Blaine laughed. He put his bag onto the ground and sat down on the (made!) bed, suddenly all serious and looking at his hands.

Sam felt the urge to run away himself now. What if he couldn't express himself? What if Blaine was really totally over him? Was it worth the risk?

"Look, Sam…"

"Blaine", Sam interrupted, placing himself beside his friend. "You never even asked how I felt about you crushing on me. You just assumed it was bad."

"Well, yeah… it is… isn't it?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Sam felt kind of stupid. Blaine sat there, staring at him and he stared back but… what now?

"Why not", Blaine whispered. Sam remembered that he had made something for Blaine the night before. He got up and took it out of a desk drawer. Then he sat back, this time a little closer to Blaine and gave it to him. It was just a card. Not even a valentine's card or anything fancy. He had folded normal paper and written 'I'm yours' on it, had drawn a few red hearts and nothing more.

It would get the message over, wouldn't it?

Blaine's eyes were wide open as he read the card. He went red and kind of stared at it for ten minutes (or so). Eventually he looked up.

"Really?" His voice sounded rough and he cleared his throat. "I mean…"

Sam gathered all his courage and took Blaine's hand into his.

"All I can say is, I'm happy when I'm with you and when I'm not with you, I want to be", he said.

Blaine squeezed his hand, smiling. "Wow, Sam, I… I don't know what to say. This is…" He looked away and took a breath.

"So you _were_ serious about dating boys", he then said.

"Look, if you're already over your crush, it's okay", Sam said, knowing that it wasn't. "I just wanted you to know."

Blaine chuckled. "How could I? You're with me every day and you're _so_ cute!"

"I am, right?" Sam grinned. "But you're not bad yourself."

"Oh, how gracious", Blaine smiled. They shared a few moments just glaring happily at each other. Sam felt really, really good. Invincible even. That must've been how super heroes felt. Except that he still wanted one thing…

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna kiss you now."

"I'd like to see you try." Blaine grinned like an idiot, a cute one of course.

"_I will take what is mine_", Sam said, not sure if this was an actual line in a movie but not really caring about that either for what may be was the first time ever.

"Would you stop talking already?" Blaine grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. Sam leaned forwards, eye-locking until he was too close. He shut his eyes and welcomed Blaine's lips on his. Oh sweet lord. Was it possible to pass out from sheer joy?

He didn't know how long they kissed, it could've been one second or fifteen minutes. When they parted he was breathless and clung to Blaine's hand. Opening his eyes and finding Blaine looking so lovingly at him was more than he could endure. His feelings were so happy that he couldn't think. His free hand wandered to Blaine's neck and pulled him in again, and the other boy didn't protest in the slightest.

**The End**


End file.
